We Are Family, Part 2 (transcript)
Transcript Previously on Dragons... Bork week has begun. Everything Bork wrote is in these notes. This is an island... filled with Night Furies. To find this island, we have to find Bork's cave? It's a map... to the Isle of Night! Bork was right. '''Hiccup: '''Go get him, Toothless! Toothless... no! You believed our Bork notes. You followed the map we drew. You walked right into our trap. We're headed home... to Outcast Island! dripping thud snarls Where's my dragon, Alvin? Where's Toothless? You'll see him soon enough. Don't you worry. You know, I have to admit... luring me and Toothless to the Isle of Night, building a fake Night Fury... not bad. Ha ha! "Not bad..." says the one-legged boy in manacles. But turning Mildew into an Outcast? Using him against us? Come on, Alvin. That's low-hanging fruit... even for you. chuckling clang No one thinks you're funny, boy. Now, keep movin'! roaring You know it's gonna keep doing that, right? It is a Whispering Death. snarls splashing A Scauldron... impressive. You might wanna cut back its water. Oy, write that down. clangs It's escaped again! Actually, no. It's right behind you. Changewing. Aah! Whoo! Wow, you guys really don't have a handle on these dragons, do you? Well, that's why you're here. Welcome to your new job, Hiccup. '''Hiccup: '''A job? Me? As inviting as that sounds, I'm gonna have to pass. Hiccup, Hiccup, Hiccup... Why do you have to make things so difficult? Really not the first time I've been asked that question. Toothless! snarling, chains clanging Hang in there, bud. I'll get you out. He's not going anywhere. Neither are you. You will help me train these dragons. And if I don't? Well... then they're no good to me. None of 'em! Especially yours. Can I get you anything... food, a cozy blanket, some warm yak milk? clang Ha ha ha! Yak milk! laughing exhales The Isle of Night! Finally, the chance to see Night Furies in their natural habitat! I'm bursting at the seams! Don't wet yourself. I'm right behind you. Gobber and I will check the North side. You kids head south. If we find anything, you'll hear it from Thornado. All right, this place is gonna be crawling with Night Furies, so let's fly low till we get a sense of where Hiccup might be and how many Night Furies there are. Alvin, I gave you what you wanted. We had a deal! I didn't like that deal. So I changed it. Oh, I believe you two know each other. Don't get too chummy. Mildew's hours are numbered. Much like you and the Night Fury. baa Oh! No! What are you doing with me Fungus? Preparing your final meal. It's lamb. gasps Fungus! No! fading Berkians. Still as dumb as the day I left. What have I done? Night Fury. Let's check it out! Uh... guys, this isn't a... Night Fury! But it's very realistic. Yeah. Good thing we came along when we did. What were you thinking? If that was Toothless, you could have killed him! '''Tuffnut: '''Yeah, well, if my chicken had horns, he'd be my yak. '''Ruffnut: '''And if I were weak and girly, I'd be my brother. '''Tuffnut: '''Yeah! Wait. What? We saw the Zippleback fire from the sky. Did you find something? We did. A fake Night Fury. Where is it? Uh... gone? Blown to pieces, actually. sound Eh. Well, what do we have here? sniffing Smell this. gagging Nasty, isn't it? Oh, I wanna smell. Put it near my face. This false head was made of dragon skin then covered with ash from a charred Loki tree. Loki tree? Never heard of it. That's because it only grows in one place. Outcast Island. Oh, no. Hiccup is on Outcast Island. grunting Really, this is so hard to watch. What now? Well, I just thought Stoick raised a smarter boy than this. You'll never save your dragon by sitting in this cell, digging in the dirt. You need to go get him... and soon! And how would you suggest I do that? By giving Alvin what he wants. roaring We reinforced the floor with cast iron. And this one only gets enough water to keep it alive. splashes Boy's proven useful already. You'd be quite a sight riding into Berk on his Night Fury. I would, wouldn't I? I'll have to change my name. What's worse than "the Treacherous", eh? What's wrong with the Night Fury? He won't eat or drink. He hasn't moved in hours! Well, keep him alive. If he dies, we lose our leverage with the boy. G-guard, guard! I can't take it! Please! I'll tell Alvin whatever he wants to know. Just let me out of here. Ah! Ooh! Ooh. That worked a little better in my mind. Rrrr... Wow. Thanks. '''Mildew: '''Wait! Take me with you. You're kidding me, right? '''Mildew: '''No! I know how to get around this island. I can help you, Hiccup. Please... let me make it up to you. grunts Don't make me regret this, Mildew. Try a cod. I-is it breathing? What, the fish? No, you simpleton! The dragon! Oh, never mind. Help me with the muzzle. We have to get it to eat. If it dies... we die. snarling Aah! Aah! smack smack Ooh! Okay, what's the quickest way to get to Toothless? Through that lava field. Let's go! No... wait! You do realize those are wild dragons down there? Yep. muttering Wha... Well, come on, then, let's go. Uh, let's not. I know what I'm doing, Mildew. Just stay behind me. Oh, perfect. A 90-pound boy's my human shield. I'm not go... Aah! thud Perfect! music There's the Night Fury! Aah! Aah! Oh! Oooh! shudders whimpering No, Mildew! The last thing you wanna do is threaten him. Me? Threaten him? W-we have to show him he can trust us. It's okay. We're not here to hurt you. That's it, fella. Very impressive. whimpering He's just getting to know you. They can sense fear, so be relaxed. strained This is relaxed. squeals See? He wants to be friends. Isn't that nice? Got plenty of friends. We're gonna need a way to get past all those guards at the dragon pit. I think we just found it. Uh, well... whimpers Eech! What's the plan? Alvin knows we'll be coming in from the sky. We have to find another way onto Outcast Island. Stoick. Is that... I think it is. sniffing growling whimpers A Night Fury... with my own eyes. loudly snorts Oh! music Trader Johann! Trader Johann! Ah, Outcast! My favorite of all the islands I travel to! That's right. Look around. I have weapons of every imaginable description. And a little something special for my friend Alvin. screaming sounds Whoa! Way better than just punching him. Aah! grunts laughs That felt really good. Is that wrong? grunts Now, where's my boy and his dragon? Remember, dragon training begins and ends with trust... both of yours. murmurs Now, climb on. What? mumbles grunts That's a good boy. Nice dragon. grunts Wow. Uh, Mildew on a dragon. This is gonna take some getting used to. Eh, why's it doing that? What's happening? It's okay, it's okay! He's just never had people on him before. spits A dragon's hide is dry. The moisture from your hands will soothe him. spits cooing Ahh. Wha... oh! What's happening? Uh, you, uh... hey, okay. Uh, you know there's a lot of dragon here, Mildew. W-why don't you grab some of that? Huh? Oh, fine. I'm fine. roars screech That's where they have Toothless. music groans mutters screech Toothless is gone. Ah! Alvin must have moved him. music Aah! roars Let's see what you can do with some real wild dragons, Hiccup. whimpers roaring Mildew, whatever happens in the next minute, do exactly what I tell you. Why? Uh, I'm all ears. whimpers roaring Whoa! Ah! Oh! Heh heh heh! At least that one's gone. Well, uh, not for long, actually. Changewings shoot acid. Scauldrons fire boiling water. And Whispering Deaths hunt from underground. Aah! Have you lost your mind? music roars grunts exhales You know your dragons. I'll give you that. Hiccup! Oh, thank Thor you're all right. I am, but Toothless is in trouble. And Mildew is on the back of your dragon. I know. Weird. mutters Oh! I should run you through right now. No, no, no, Gobber! Gobber, no! He helped me escape. Dad, I owe Mildew my life. Getting weirder. I'll explain later. Right now, I have to get to Toothless. Or bring him to you. Night Fury call echoes roars music roars There he is! roars Toothle... grunts laughs Are you okay, bud? Oh, I am so sorry, Toothless. This was all my fault. Whoa. What's the matter, bud? Hey there! Boy! You weren't gonna leave before we finished our business, were you? That's what I would expect from Stoick's little runt. Oh, boy. Hiccup! roars chuckle music Hiccup, no! We got what we came for! Do it, boy. I'm right here! chuckle Now! grunts gasps groans He's down! Dragons, everybody. Uh, would love to, but as you can see... Trusting dragons. This is what it gets you. Wait. Look! music Yeah, we taught him that! We didn't teach them that, did we? I didn't think so. What happened? The dragons saved you on their own. Looks like they took their training to a whole new level. We can catch up later. Right now, we need to get out of here. shouting roar screaming groans Mildew! Ah, for the love of Thor. Mildew, get back up here. grunts Don't you let go, old man. grunts Tell the boy I'm sorry. screams Mildew! music Go, Hiccup. You have to leave me. He's right, son. We can't help him now. Huh. Well, well. rattle Not bad, eh? Not bad at all. Now, tell me, Mildew. What did you learn from Stoick's boy about training dragons? Oh, I learned plenty, Alvin. You're going to be very pleased. baas Why, there you are, Fungus. mumbles You played your part well. You both did, Mildew. Tomorrow is a new day for the Outcasts. cheering I'm sorry this map wasn't the real thing, bud. But, hey, there's nothing wrong with being one of a kind, right? opens Would you come on? Bork week? The parade? music A family isn't just something you're born into. It's also the friends who stood with you. The ones who fought by your side. grunts sounds You know that you'll be there for them, and they'll be there for you, for the battles that are yet to come. music chuckle laughter continues Category:Transcripts Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Transcripts